


Kama what now?

by RaggedPaperBacks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Flexible Stiles Stilinski, Highschool AU, Human AU, Human Derek Hale, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaggedPaperBacks/pseuds/RaggedPaperBacks
Summary: Who would have thought some well-placed research papers could have led to this?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	Kama what now?

No one willingly takes sex ed in highschool. At best they were guaranteed to be awkward and at worst they were a hellish exercise in humiliation. The Sex ed class at Beacon hills high school was sadly even worse than average. Thanks largely in part to the over-enthusiasm of the teacher Mrs. Sarza, who against all odds actually seemed to enjoy teaching unappreciative immature students about marginally mature subjects. Worse still she appeared to be either completely oblivious to the complete unenthusiasm of her students or entirely unfettered by it.

What really sealed the deal though. What pushed Mrs. Sarza’s class into an extra deep realm of suffering was that teaming up in pairs was mandatory for the entirety of the semester. Clearly the incredible mix of truly terrible videos they were forced to watch and humiliating reports they had to do in front of the rest of the class just weren’t enough.

Naturally, when Derek found that not only did his plan to push sex ed to his final year in the hopes it would be forever banished from the school's curriculum before he had to take it had ended in utter failure. He also had to come to terms with the fact that he had been paired with Stiles Stilinski for the entirety of the semester. Stiles ‘first name redacted’ Stilinski, Junior and perpetually flailing tornado of limbs and master scribe of uncomfortable knowledge. Everyone knew if you wanted to learn something weird or traumatize your friends all you had to do was ask Stilinski what was new. Derek was already dreading the coming months. The only thing that could make this class even more painful was having Stiles whisper horrifying fun facts over ‘educational’ videos like some kind of fucked up director commentary. 

It seemed Stiles had different plans though, and Derek found his opinion changing quickly. Stiles was smart in a clever kind of way and had a way of pulling answers out of the far-flung corners of the internet that was practically an art form. He ranted incessantly but didn’t really require the other party to be involved and that suited Derek just fine. They didn’t have much in common but they generally agreed on most things. Beyond the first few weeks, Derek would dare to say he liked being teamed up with the other boy.

It took some time for the two to work out any kind of sustainable work method. Stiles had a tendency to speed off track like a train crash if he was left to his own devices for too long and Derek had tried way to hard to bring some, read a lot, of rigidity to the learning progress, but once Stiles was allowed his particular brand of early research Derek put his uses to organizing the relevant bits of info into something resembling a finished product. 

Somewhere around the two-month mark Derek was over at Stiles' house to help/babysit Stiles in his research for an upcoming assignment. They were up in his room, Derek on the floor leaning against Stiles’ bed and Stiles had perched on the edge of his computer chair munching endlessly on an oversized bag of bite-sized Reese’s and rambling idly about fainting rooms. 

Derek had been rummaging through a stack of papers Stiles had printed during an earlier google bing and that was where he found it. At first, he didn’t realize what he was even looking at but when he did he let out a snort. 

It was a reference sheet for sex positions but these were so ludicrous they looked like they belonged in Cirque du Soleil rather than the bedroom.

“This is crazy,” Derek said, catching Stiles' attention. He swiveled slightly and, caught what Derek was looking at, laughed, and swiveled back.

“Variety is the spice of life Derek,” He sing-songed.

“Oh come on,” Derek said, moving to stand on his knees next to Stiles' desk and pointing at one of the poses. “No normal person can bend like that.”

“I can do that,” Stiles said after glancing at the image Derek was pointing to.

“You could do what?”

“bend like that.”

“You could not!” 

“Yes I could!” Stiles insisted he was still typing but he was hitting the keys a little harder now. His face scrunched a little in annoyance. 

“Prove it.” 

“Why should I.”

“You can’t do it.”

“Yes I can.”

“Let's find out.” 

Stiles had barely gotten out the first syllable of ‘what’ before being unceremoniously yanked from his perch to the floor with a yelp. The two tussled for a bit on the bedroom floor but Derek had half a foot and almost a hundred pounds on Stiles. 

Stiles wound up on his back chest heaving and face red. Derek leaning over him in slightly better condition. Stiles’s right leg pinned under him.

“Ok, let's see,” Derek huffed, grabbing the now crumpled piece of paper in one hand and Stiles left ankle in the other.

Steadily he lifted Stiles’s leg straight up. Surprisingly Stiles really didn't seem to be in any pain even though Derek had his leg up to his own shoulder.

Something was off with his face though. The red wasn’t fading from his cheeks and he wouldn’t look Derek in the eye. Maybe he was in more pain then he was letting on but Derek wasn’t nice enough to let him off the hook without calling uncle.

“Still think you can get your leg up that high?” he teased.

At his remark, Stiles eyes finally met Derek’s eyes, his jaw set with determination.

“Keep going asshole, I’m just fine and dandy.”

So Derek did, at some point, he had to rearrange how he was kneeling over Stiles in order to allow his hip to come off the floor the way it needed to for his leg to keep going. This forced him closer to Stiles and he wound up with his forearm flush with the floor beside Stiles’ head. His leg was now at a painful looking forty-five-degree angle and Derek would bet that, if he pushed a little further, Stiles might be able to touch his face with the tip of his toe.

“See, I told you,” Stiles says he sounds victorious but strangely strained and Derek’s attention was drawn back to his face. 

Oh.

Somehow Derek had failed to realize how close their faces had become and was now met with an appealing sight. Stiles' warm brown eyes glowing triumphantly, face flushed warm and he was panting a little. His lips were glistening from where he’d undoubtedly just licked them. 

Now Derek had what he thought later could only be described as a moment of insanity. He can’t fathom what sent him hurtling over that edge or even how he’d gotten there in the first place but he was there, suddenly and undeniably, kissing Stiles.

Derek pressed his lips gently but firmly to the other boy’s, muffling the noise of surprise the younger boy made. Stiles was frozen, a kind of still that was entirely unlike him, and then just as suddenly as he went still he came alive again. Returning the kiss with a fevered urgency. Derek brought the arm he was bracing himself with inwards and tucked his hand under Stiles’s head tilting it to get a better angle and deepen the kiss. Stiles’s hands which up until this point had been dug firmly into the carpet were now fluttering at Derek's sides and gripping into his shirt.

Stiles tastes overwhelmingly like peanut butter, but if Derek licks at his teeth he catches hints of chocolate. The motion makes Stiles whine deep in his throat and open his mouth and Derek doesn’t miss the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The sounds Stiles is making are doing things to Derek filling his head with a pleasant fog. 

He’s lost his grip on Stiles’s ankle at this point. His leg is lying to the side bent at the knee pinned in place at the thigh by the weight of Derek’s arm. He thinks lazily that he should probably find another use for it but before he does they both have to come up for air.

They break apart gasping and Derek takes another moment to really look at Stiles. His eyes have a kind of wild intensity about them now and his lips are bruised nicely. He looks kind of pretty like this, with a flushed face and messy hair. 

“We should probably stop,” Stiles exhales and it sounds like the last thing he wants to do.

A small distant part of Derek agrees with him but the larger closer part of Derek that has control of his hands just found a better use for his freehand in the hem of Stiles’ hoodie and the squeak Stiles makes when Derek’s fingers ghost across the warm skin of his stomach is profoundly more interesting than the idea of stopping. Instead what comes out of his mouth is “Should we? How come?”

Stiles makes a desperate sort of hum like finding a satisfying answer to that question takes monumental effort.

“Be-because if you don’t stop I’m going to come in my pants like the horny teenager that I am.” Stiles breathed, his face flushing impossibly darker even as his hips stuttered up seemingly against his will.

It was yet another thing Derek had noticed but somehow not fully realized. In this new position, their hips are practically flush and Derek could feel how hard Stiles was even through their jeans. Derek is equally hard against Stiles' thigh and, yeah they should probably stop but Derek really wants to know what kind of sound Stiles could make when he comes. 

So, instead, he leans down, presses a quick kiss to Stiles’s cheek, and moves on to speak low into his ear. 

“What do you think it would take to make that happen?”

Stiles’s whole body shudders and his hands grip desperately at Derek’s hips.

“So little, fuck, a light breeze maybe.” Stiles groans when Derek’s finger’s dance along his ribs.

Derek hums in consideration but ultimately he settles for grinding his hips down and biting gently at the spot on Stiles' neck just below Stiles’s ear lobe. 

It's enough, it's more than enough and Derek knows by the way Stiles' whole body seems to jolt and shake. Stiles lets loose a high and desperate ‘Derek’ and Derek immediately needs to hear his name like that again. Several times, possibly forever and he’s so close at that point, it only takes a few aborted grinds and Derek is following stiles with his own eloquent ‘shit’ 

Unable to hold himself up Derek rolls to lie next to Stile as they both try to catch their breath.

“Did you” Stiles begins breathlessly and Derek knows what he wants to ask.

“Yeah,” He sighs because he did and he’s waiting for any feelings of regret or awkwardness to come but he just feels kinda floaty, “It's only fair.”

It’s a ridiculous thing to say but it sends Stiles into fits of laughter that don't stop until he’s completely winded himself. He turns his head to give Derek a fever bright smile and Derek thinks he might be in deep trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Dōjinshi I read a long time ago. I can't remember hardly anything about it other than the fact that it involved some 'interesting positions' and that I didn't care for the way it ended. I hope you found it enjoyable!


End file.
